


Break My Heart

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [36]
Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, During Canon, F/F, Minor Violence, Past Relationship(s), Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She and Elle had some good times, but not even the best girlfriends can forgive and forget certain trespasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Kill Bill, Any/Any - heartbreak.
> 
> Mostly contains canon scenes from the second film.

“Break my heart, baby,” Elle drawled, looking down on Beatrix’s bleeding, bruised body. She ground the heel of her boot into the satin of Beatrix’s dress. “It’ll be over soon. You can quit your bitching, it doesn’t become you.”

“Fuck…” Beatrix gasped, throat thick with blood, “off.”

Elle let out a cruel laugh and nodded to Bill. The cock of his gun was like music to her.

*

“Oh, _fuck¸_ you stupid _bitch_ ,” Elle howled, her elbows and knees knocking hard into the trailer walls, her destruction bringing a smile to Beatrix’s face. “You’ll _pay_ for this, you…”

Beatrix cocked her ear and listened. She and Elle had some good times, but not even the best girlfriends can forgive and forget certain trespasses.

 “Oh, Elle,” Beatrix said, touching the hilt of her sword as she strode out of the trailer and into the dusty desert, “break my heart, why don’t you?”


End file.
